El Dueño del Mundo
by Yaem gy
Summary: Príncipe de Slytherin. Amo y señor en su casa. El joven se creía el dueño del mundo. Pero un revés le hará descubrir que solo siendo simplemente un hombre podrá ser verdaderamente su dueño.


Rubio, ojos grises, alto, elegante, apuesto, si, muy apuesto. Draco Malfoy podía jactarse de ser un príncipe. El príncipe de Slytherin.

Y él, abusaba de su estampa. Era un secreto a voces que casi todas las chicas de sexto y séptimo de su casa habían sido una golosina para él. Solo bastaba una sonrisa, un guiño del ojo y ellas caían a sus pies.

Pansy Parkinson había sido la primera. Lo recordaba bien. Había sucedido sin querer y eso era lo que más le había sorprendido.

Tenía apenas quince años. Se le había ocurrido sacar unas raíces urticantes del invernadero para colarlas en las túnicas de Harry y Ron. Estaba ansioso de verlos revolcarse en el suelo desesperados por la comezón. Entonces, A mitad de la noche se puso su capuchón y varita en mano desafió a la señora Norris y a Filch. Caminó atento por los pasillos y se sintió triunfador al alcanzar el vidrioso edificio. Al volver a su sala común no pudo evitar dar un saltito de euforia. Se quitó la capucha y para su sorpresa la chica morena se encontraba sentada, envuelta en una delgada batita de dormir y con sus bonitas piernas, eso pensó él, cruzadas.

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas?-

-y eso… ¿Qué te importa?-

-¿Te imaginas que pudo haber pasado si Filch te hubiera descubierto? ¡No queremos perder puntos!-

-No fastidies Parkinson. Potter siempre se anda arrancando por las noches y no lo pillan. Y eso que a veces lleva consigo al tarado de la comadreja-

La chica se levantó y se acercó al joven. A poca distancia él pudo percibir el dulzón aroma a rosas que llevaba la chica.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué siempre crees que eres el dueño del mundo?-

-Porque lo soy preciosa- Sonrió el rubio y con descaro recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con los ojos-No deberías pasearte así por la sala común, podrías provocar las pasiones de alguna serpiente-

-No hay serpiente y ningún otro ser que pueda alcanzarme Malfoy- susurró la muchacha

-Quizás tengas razón… pero tú tampoco puedes alcanzar al dueño del mundo-le susurró él y le apretó la cintura sin miramientos. Se miraron a los ojos y fue ella la que ya no pudo resistir la tentación. Le besó con un ansia inusitada y al principio Draco quedó perplejo. Luego el chico se dejó querer y permitió que ella le besara el cuello y la barbilla. Pansy había perdido la cabeza y pronto, sin que Draco lo planeara, ya estaba sobre ella en el sillón.

Los besos llevaron a las caricias y las caricias a los gemidos. Draco tenía que besarle fuertemente los labios para evitar que la chica gritara. Pasado el momento de clímax la chica se acurrucó en su pecho y con cara sonriente le susurró

-¿Que me decías que no podría alcanzar al dueño del mundo?-

-Que no lo alcanzarías nunca… y sigue siendo así- Diciendo esto el joven se levantó dejándola sola en el sillón y tomando sus ropas y envolviéndose en el capuchón se dirigió sonriente a su cuarto

Después de ella simplemente había perdido la cuenta. Es que era imposible negarse a sus encantos.

En sexto la lista era larga. Las chicas suspiraban por él y hasta había obtenido admiradoras en otras casas. Pero fue entonces que su amarga misión lo alejó de su pasatiempo. La presión sobre sus hombros lo tenía más ocupado que las faldas que se balanceaban a su alrededor.

Una tarde. Cansado de tanta presión, decidió divertirse un poquito. Estaba en su sillón favorito con el profeta en las manos, pero sin leerlo, cuando un grupo de chicas de cuarto apareció por la puerta de entrada. Las miró y no pudo negar que algunas ya estaban en temporada de caza. Sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Se levantó del sillón y con paso arrogante y majestuoso se plantó ante las chicas que consideró más llamativas. Muchas de ellas de las familias más rimbombantes del mundo mágico.

-Hola chicas… ¿puedo acompañarlas?-

No hay que decir que las muchachas se derritieron con solo verlo acercarse a ellas. Estaban extasiadas. Pasados quince minutos ya tenía escogida a la presa. Fue entonces que por la puerta apareció otra chica de cuarto año que al verlo rodeado de sus compañeras frunció el ceño. Caminó altiva hasta el grupo y él no la advirtió hasta que se puso en frente de su presa.

-Francine tenemos que irnos. No nos queda mucho tiempo para terminar el ensayo de pociones-

-Pero Astoria… ahora…-

-Ahora Francine-

-Hey… no la presiones. Francine podrá hacer ese ensayo más tarde… yo te podría ayudar si quieres Francine- Sonrió sugestivamente el slytherin.

-Es un ensayo conjunto así que te sugiero dejes marchar conmigo a mi compañera. Además, no necesitamos tu ayuda ni la de nadie más- Mientras Astoria decía estas palabras con arrogancia, Francine se moría por dentro. Ya había notado el interés de Draco y no quería perder su atención.

Fue entonces que Draco comenzó a mirar a la chiquilla en serio. Era rubia, de largos y rizados cabellos, ojos azules como el mar y piel pálida como la nieve. Luego miró su figura y lo que encontró le hizo esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

-Vaya, eres un poco orgullosa Greengrass. O quizás tonta. Te podría jurar que muchas matarían porque yo les ayudara en sus deberes- le dedicó una de sus más asesinas sonrisas.

-Yo no tengo problemas en aceptar tu ayuda…- Francine se movió al frente y tapó con su cuerpo a su amiga. Pero ya era tarde. El cazador había decido atrapar otra presa. Una que le hiciera la caza más emocionante.

-Pero yo sí. Contigo cerca Francine solo se dedicará a babear. Que ridículo. –miró la chica con desprecio a ambos. Era denigrante como su amiga se arrastraba ante ese mujeriego.- Y si me crees tonta… allá tú-

Se dio la vuelta y de un fuerte impulso tomó el brazo de su compañera, arrastrándola por la puerta de entrada, sin importarte que ella forcejeara para soltarse, desapareciendo las dos.

Ese acto desconcertó al rubio. Le había dado su mejor sonrisa y ella ni se había inmutado.

-Debo estar fuera de práctica- Se dijo a modo de consuelo.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos llegaron otra vez los temores y las angustias del joven. El armario aún no funcionaba como se esperaba y la botella de hidromiel aún no llegaba a su destinatario. Draco se había puesto taciturno y callado y solo salía de su ostracismo cuando la bella rubia aparecía. La seguía, la asechaba. Siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse y lanzarle el anzuelo. Pero ella era esquiva. Eso le hacía desearla aún más.

-Hola Greengrass ¿mucha tarea de pociones? He sabido que en esa clase eres un asco- sonrió

-Muerete-le escupió la chica, furiosa porque el muchacho le sacara en cara sus fallas.

-Hey… solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda. A mí siempre me fue muy bien en esa clase-

-¿a sí eh? Entonces, ¿Por qué Slughorn nunca te ha invitado a sus cenas de las eminencias? ¿Estás perdiendo el don Malfoy?-le dio su mejor sonrisa de ironía.

-Solo quería ser amable contigo Astoria- Dijo molesto. No le gustaba que le criticaran. Ella no sabía por lo que él estaba pasando.

-No necesito tu amabilidad. Además, se que tú nunca haces nada sin esperar algo a cambio. Yo no estoy en oferta Malfoy. Búscate otra víctima- La chica dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Esas palabras le dejaron plantado al piso. La chica le rechazaba sin miramientos y sin rodeos. Eso le hizo sentir una rabia que solo Potter con sus estupideces le provocaba.

-¿Qué se cree esta mocosa? Nadie rechaza a Draco Malfoy- Dijo furioso.

Entonces procedió de otra forma. Le haría ver que se estaba perdiendo.

Esa misma noche antes que todos se fueran a dormir Draco rodeó a la pobre y ansiosa Francine y le besó delante de todos. Pero sobre todo, delante de ella. Luego le coqueteó descaradamente y la derritió susurrándole cosas al oído. Media sala común quería lanzarle un crucius a la chica pero Astoria no movió ni si quiera un músculo. Solo se dedicó a mostrarle a sus amigas un hermoso Dije que un chico Ravenclaw le había enviado.

Más tarde ya en su habitación, él no podía controlar su rabia. Un estúpido Ravenclaw se le estaba colando en el juego. Eso no podía continuar. Al día siguiente el pobre muchacho del Dije llegaba a la enfermería noqueado por un Expelliarmus que no supo de donde había llegado.

-¡TU!- le grito la chica al verlo llegar muy sonriente y relajado a su sala común.

-Greengrass, vaya pensé que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra- le dijo burlón.

-Fuiste tú. No lo niegues. Tu le lanzaste el hechizo a Morgan- Los azules ojos de la muchacha parecían una marejada en tormenta.

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo poniendo su mejor carita inocente.

-No te hagas Malfoy. Te conozco. Sé que lo hechizaste porque él me regaló el Dije y porque estas furioso de que yo te rechace-

Draco hirvió de inmediato. Le tomó del brazo y la acercó todo lo que pudo. Sus rostros quedaron casi tocándose y él con furia clavó su mirada de hielo en la marejada de ella.

-Mira Greengrass. Creo que te estás vanagloriando muy rápido. No pienses que tienes el mundo en tu mano porque no es así. Baja de tu nube, yo no necesito andar celando a niñitas. Tengo a la chica que se me antoje y tú… tú ya perdiste tu turno- La apretó más y luego la soltó brusco para irse altivo a su cuarto.

Pasaron varios días y Draco no volvió a mirar ni a hablarle a la muchacha. Estaba furioso de que ella le provocara esa sensación tan extraña y molesta que no le dejaba pensar bien. Estaba ofendido de que ella rechazara su compañía y que estuviera tan segura que le atraía tanto. Estaba enojado, sentido, ofuscado.

Pronto los miedos volvieron a rodearlo. Snape le había arrinconado para obligarle a decir que plan estaba tramando y en la navidad fue contantemente acosado por amenazas y escrutinios. Solo en la noche podía tener un poco de paz y sin proponérselo su mente le ponía ante los ojos el rostro delicado y furioso de la chica.

-Como si no tuviera suficientes líos vienes a perturbarme Greengrass-Susurró una noche en que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Mas, se dejó llevar y sonrió cuando la carita enojada de ella se le paseó de un lado a otro.

Al volver a Hogwarts las cosas no salieron mejor. Potter le respiraba en la nuca y Snape no dejaba de atosigarlo. También le llegaron mensajes poco dulces de su padre y la marca en el brazo le ardía cada día más. Se puso cada día más pálido y nervioso y ahora solo gritaba todo el tiempo. Los pobres Crabbe y Goyle se convirtieron entonces en las víctimas favoritas de sus salidas de madre. Estaba desesperado, solo, sin una palabra de apoyo, sin una demostración de afecto. Ya no sonreía y ya ni miraba a las chicas. Solo a veces, mientras ella estuviera concentrada en sus labores o en sus conversaciones, Draco miraba de reojo a la rubia a la cual no había vuelto a acercarse. Pero él no se daba cuenta que de la misma manera era observado. Una mirada azul lo seguía, preocupada cada día más por su cambio tan drástico y alarmante.

Una tarde, ya vencido por el miedo y la desesperación el Slytherin se escondió en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Myrtle le cantaba una extraña canción para consolarlo y él se balanceaba abrazado a si mismo llorando. De pronto escuchó unos pasos y se levantó con la varita en alto.

-¿Quién es? Váyase o se arrepentirá- Dijo con rabia

Una silueta fue creciendo rodeada de la sombra que reinaba en el lugar y Draco solo pudo distinguir a la chica cuando ya estaba muy cerca

-¡Greengrass!… muchacha tonta. Vete de aquí. ¿Estás loca? Pude lastimarte-

-¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo ella angustiada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… márchate- Espetó él con resentimiento

-No te pongas así… solo quiero ayudarte-

-No necesito tu ayuda… déjame solo- le dio la espalda y bajando la cabeza se apoyó en un lavabo.

Pero Draco olvidaba que Astoria no era una chica obediente y mansa. De pronto se vio asaltado por unos brazos que se cruzaban en su pecho y un rostro que se acostaba en su espalda. Sintió entonces la tibieza del cuerpo de la chica y percibió como su propio cuerpo temblaba con el contacto.

-Astoria… ¿Qué… que haces?- No podía moverse, estaba completamente descolocado.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que te vea tranquilo otra vez…. Ya ni siquiera sonríes… ya no brillan tus ojos- La voz se le quebraba y Draco percibió que ella también temblaba.

-Astoria-susurró.

-Vuelve a ser el de antes… aunque vuelvas a ser el maldito imbécil que me molestaba… vuelve… por favor-La chica ya no pudo aguantar más y el llanto le atacó la garganta.

Draco cerró los ojos y petrificado por las palabras de la chica solo atinó a escucharla llorar. Se sintió miserable, cobarde, estúpido. No podía soportar que ella estuviera llorando así por él.

-No-susurró- No llores. Astoria… Yo jamás seré el de antes… Estoy metido en algo demasiado grande y terrible para que lo entiendas. Aléjate… Yo ahora solo soy un peligro para ti. Déjame… vete preciosa-

-¡No! No me iré. Me necesitas. No te dejaré solo. Estaré aquí contigo aunque tú no quieras- Seguía llorando.

Draco se dio la vuelta rompiendo el abrazo de la chica y la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola.

-Niña tonta… ¿No ves que cerca de mi puede pasarte algo malo? Vete. Te lo ordeno-

-No puedo… no quiero- Dijo ella mirándolo desesperada

Draco la miró y se encandiló ante su fragilidad y su obstinación. La abrazó y con angustia le besó los labios. Fue como si en medio del infierno encontrara un tocito de cielo. El beso se tornó cada vez más dulce y él se embriagaba cada vez más con el aroma a vainilla de la chica. Muy luego las lágrimas de ella se mezclaron con las de él.

-tonta, ¿Por qué nunca me obedeces? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda y terca?-Le susurraba acariciándole el rostro con su nariz.

-Porque así soy. Porque me das rabia y me das miedo. Porque te metiste en mi corazón sin mi permiso y ahora… no sé cómo sacarte- gimió de dolor

Draco volvió a besarla y la estrechó en su pecho. A pesar de su tormento estaba feliz que ella lo quisiera. Jamás la declaración de amor de una chica lo había hecho sentir que tocaba el cielo con los dedos.

-No pequeña… no me ames… Ahora solo lastimo a quienes me quieren, Solo los expongo al peligro. Escapa ahora, déjame… hazlo antes que ya no pueda soltarte y te encadene a mi-

-Encadéname… No le temo a nada si estoy contigo. Ni el innombrable me separará de ti-

-No sabes lo que dices. Eres solo una chiquilla. Márchate- Draco la soltó y le dio la espalda.

-Sí, soy una chiquilla terca y altiva que no se amilana con nada. Sé que tu tormento tiene que ver con el innombrable. Vi tu marca hace unos días sin que te dieras cuenta. Sé que debes hacer algo terrible y que si no lo haces él… te matará- se le quebró la voz- Pero aún así no quiero dejarte solo… porque yo te amo-

Draco se volvió y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. En verdad Astoria no era nada de tonta y él había sido muy poco cuidadoso. Y el solo hecho que ella adivinara todo y aún así no quisiera escapar de su desgracia provocó un arrebato de emociones que el joven no pudo controlar. La aferró de los brazos y la levantó en vilo. La miró intensamente y la besó con pasión y desesperación.

-Astoria estás loca… amor, estas completamente loca- La abrazaba más y más- Amarme te puede llevar a la muerte-

-No me importa… Solo quiero estar contigo- Se aferró ella a su amado

Su amor fue un completo vivir al borde del precipicio. Astoria desfalleció cuando Draco fue atacado por el Sectum sempra que Harry le lanzara en su intento por evitar ser atacado por este. Luego, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando él, a pesar que le rogara mil veces no hacerlo, había dado paso libre a los mortífagos para atacar Hogwarts y dar muerte al Dumbledore. Ella corrió por los pasillos, esquivando los hechizos que volaban de un bando a otro arriesgándose a ser alcanzada. En su mente solo tenía una meta. Llegar hasta él.

-Maldición Greengrass… ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a tu habitación y escóndete- la gritó el joven cuando la vio venir en medio de los disparos.

-Lo hiciste… Te rogué que no lo hicieras ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo?- Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Porque era mi misión. Porque no tengo que hacer caso a chiquillas tontas y lloronas- Dijo con un amargo sabor en la boca

Astoria se acercó al joven y le dio una terrible bofetada. Hasta Snape que intentaba sacar al joven del lugar quedó paralizado por el acto.

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy. Yo quería salvarte de este horror-

-No necesito de ti mocosa-Dijo pero el dolor en el pecho lo comenzaba a ahogar- Logré mi propósito… nunca te amé- Mintió para alejarla. Ahora más que nunca tenía que protegerla.

Astoria cayó de rodillas como si hubiera sido atacada por uno de los hechizos. Draco se alarmó y corrió a socorrerla pero ella le rechazó y se levantó tan rápido como se había caído.

-No necesito tu ayuda… Vete… No sabrás nunca más de mí- y dio la vuelta y se sumergió en el mar de luces rojas y verdes.

Draco intentó ir por ella pero Snape le atajó de un brazo.

-Déjala ir… Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella. A veces amar significa renunciar- Le dijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Después el mundo del cual una vez había dicho ser dueño se había caído sobre él en picada. Voldemort había tomado el mando, había humillado a su familia y los había torturado por sus errores. Cada día era un infierno y una tortura. Pero Draco calmaba sus tormentos pensando que ella estaba lejos de ese horror. Había averiguado que los Greengrass habían mandado a sus hijas a América para alejarlas del peligro y que obedientemente cumplían las órdenes de su señor para agradarlo y no provocar su ira. Eso le aliviaba las heridas.

Al final, estaba completamente acabado. Estaba en medio de la batalla final, sin varita y sin dignidad. Potter, sí, él mismo que él molestara por años en el colegio y a quien combatía en esa guerra le había salvado la vida. Voldemort estaba a las puertas del castillo y había visto llegar a Hagrid trayendo el cuerpo del pelinegro. Tembló aterrado. Era el fin. A lo lejos vio la desesperación y el dolor de Ron y de Hermione y se preguntó en ese momento por qué no se acercó a ellos desde el principio. Pues ganara quien ganara él era un paria. Un hombre sin casa, sin amigos, sin honor… sin amor.

Nunca como en ese momento su mente viajó a los brazos de su amada y pensó que no la volvería a ver nunca más. Estaba seguro que moriría, Pues, o lo mataban los defensores del castillo o lo mataban los mortífagos. Ya no había salvación.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando de la nada reapareció Potter más vivo que nunca y mucho más cuando le dijo a Voldemort que él había sido el amo de la varita de Sauco por mucho tiempo. Pero entonces Harry confesó al señor tenebroso que ahora él era el amo de la varita pues le había quitado la suya a Draco. Nunca había estado tan feliz que alguien le quitara su varita, pero ahora veía que Potter se sacrificaba incluso para salvarlo a él. Y pensó, en las tardes que Astoria le había dicho que confesara a Potter todo lo que le sucedía y que estaba segura que Harry sabría ayudarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber escuchado sus consejos.

-Astoria… mi Astoria-susurró- Siempre tan linda, terca y sabia.

Luego vino el torbellino. Harry ofrecía su pecho al maleficio y Voldemort lo atacaba con saña, con odio. Draco vio volar la luz verde y sintió su corazón escapársele del pecho. Pero entonces sucedió algo raro. La luz asesina dio un giro y cayó, violenta y despiadada en el propio mago oscuro. Harry había triunfado.

De la pura impresión cayó sentado en el suelo. Allí lo encontraron sus padres luego de llamarlo por todo el castillo. Estaba en shock, estaba desconectado. Después de todo, el cara rajada había derrotado a quizás el más terrible de los magos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegaba la mañana clara, llena de luz y de esperanza.

Pero Draco no la tenía. Pronto llegaron los aurores y junto a sus padres fue tomado prisionero. Luego llegó el juicio y tuvo que agradecer otra vez a su antiguo enemigo quien abogó en su favor. Mas, la libertad no le traía más que la tristeza de saber que estaba solo. Solo y sin posibilidad de ser feliz otra vez.

Pasó un año y mientras trabajaba por recomponer el dañado prestigio de su familia recibió una inesperada noticia. Las hijas de los Greengrass volvían a Inglaterra para apoyar a sus padres en esos momentos difíciles. Apenas lo supo su corazón comenzó a latir como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Y por primera vez no se atrevía a acercarse a una chica. Pero necesitaba verla. Era lo único que pedía.

La vio una tarde paseándose por el callejón Diagón mirando las vitrinas reconstruidas después de la guerra. Esta más hermosa que nunca. Tenía el cabello más largo y sus rizos estaban más definidos y sedosos. Su piel clara se veía delicada y suave. Sus ojos de un profundo azul, pero opacos. Parecían el mar en un día de inmensa neblina. No pudo evitar el temblor en el cuerpo cuando la contempló. Y tampoco pudo evitar el dolor quemándole el pecho. Ella estaba allí, a poca distancia, pero lejos, demasiado lejos.

La contempló hasta que se marchó sin siquiera notarlo. No pudo acercarse. Temía que ella le gritara que no deseaba verlo en su vida. No podría soportarlo.

Cabizbajo llegó a su despacho en el bonito pero pequeño edificio en donde trabajaba para levantar a los Malfoy del abismo. Pensó que si se sumergía en el trabajo tal vez podría olvidar por un momento su agonía. Se quedó hasta tarde entre papeles, plumas y cuentas, solo acompañado por la tibia luz de la lámpara y con la ventana que le mostraba una noche preciosa que él no disfrutaría. Cansado tomó su capa y poniéndose el capuchón se fue marchando a su casa para ir directo a la cama. No deseaba nada más.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías de allí- Escuchó a su espalda y el corazón le saltó desbocado. Se dio la vuelta y vio una silueta femenina recortándose a la luz de un farol.

-¿Astoria?-

-Vine por explicaciones. Quiero tu verdad y la quiero ahora- Dijo la joven acercándose agresivamente. Llevaba una chaqueta café de paño y unos jeans negros y ajustados. Draco no podía dejar de mirarla- habla, habla antes que me arrepienta y me marche de una vez por todas-

Pero Draco no podía hablar. Se había quedado mudo. Se miraron a los ojos y ella al ver que él no decía nada empezó a irse. Él entonces reaccionó y la tomó del brazo.

-No… no te vayas. No me dejes otra vez… te lo suplico-

-Entonces-le dijo con un brillo de rabia en los ojos- Dime porque hiciste toda esa estupidez. Dime porque me engañaste de esa manera sabiendo cómo te amaba y te convertiste en un títere de ese maldito-

-No tuve remedio. Lo sabías. Si no cumplía sus órdenes mi madre podría morir o yo. Pero morir no me importaba, lo que me aterraba era que él supiera que tú estabas tan cerca de mí y te hiciera daño. Después me vi arrastrado por la corriente y ya no pude escapar nunca más-

-Pero estas libre. No moriste. Ni tú ni tu familia-

-Yo ya estaba muerto. Morí cuando te vi partir. Cuando vi odio en tu mirada-

-me dijiste que nunca me amaste-

-mentí-

-No te creo-

-Si no me crees… ¿por qué estás aquí entonces?… Tuviste el tiempo para olvidarme. Pudiste sacarme de tu vida. Yo en cambio no pude. Nunca pude borrar tu mirada de mi mente-

-Snape no me dejó olvidarte- Dijo ella mirándolo profundamente

-¿Snape?-

-Cuando te marchaste luego de la batalla yo quería morir. Me partiste el alma al decirme que no me amabas-

-Quería protegerte… él te habría hecho daño-

-Eso me dijo Snape. Unas semanas después él me mandó una lechuza. Me preguntó que si en verdad te amaba o no. Yo le contesté que más que a mi vida- La voz se le fue quebrando de a poco.

-él me escribió entonces para decirme que tu solo intentabas protegerme y que era testigo de tu amor por mí. Me dijo que a veces las personas cometían muchos errores y que en su ceguera salpicaban a sus seres amados y los ponían en terrible riesgo. Que a veces se llegaba demasiado tarde para remediar el error. Me dijo que tú a pesar del terrible momento que vivías habías logrado alejarme del peligro. Aunque por ello también habías provocado tu propia desdicha. Me pidió esperar… esperar que llegara un atisbo de esperanza y así tal vez yo quisiera algún día perdonarte-

Draco la miró sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Snape había intentado ayudarle. Solo recordaba que el mago le acompañaba a veces en su soledad y mutismo y le decía que si el sentimiento era verdadero sería eterno. Nunca hablaron del tema frente a frente pero a veces al mirarlo a los ojos en él veía un brillo de comprensión y de resignación. Como si ambos compartieran la misma tristeza. Como lamentaba ahora su muerte. Como lamentaba no haber sabido de su apoyo en esos terribles y oscuros momentos.

-Astoria… Yo entiendo que no quieras perdonarme… fui el más grande de los imbéciles-

-Sí, el peor-

Draco sonrío ante las palabras de la chica. Amaba su sarcasmo e ironía.

-Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde, pero te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Fuiste la única luz que me mantuvo vivo durante los peores momentos. El solo saber que estabas segura muy lejos de todo ese horror me daba energía para seguir respirando. Y si me lo permitieras me arrodillaría implorando tu perdón y cariño… pero si decides marcharte… no te detendré. No merezco tu amor-

Astoria lo miró y con rabia le golpeo el pecho con el puño. Draco resistió el golpe y cerró los ojos. Si ella quería matarlo a golpes la dejaría.

-Eres… un… imbécil… Me dices que me dejarás marcharme… ¿no me detendrás?- cada golpe había brotar más lágrimas de su rostro- Eres arrogante… orgulloso… estúpido-

-Si soy todo eso y cobarde y bruto e inconsciente. Y te amo Astoria, Te amo demasiado- la abrazó con fuerzas y con una mano le afirmó el mentón. La contempló admirado de cómo podía ser aún más bella y la besó con toda la pasión que había guardado por mucho tiempo. La besó sin parar y la estrechó contra él en total locura.

-Astoria Greengrass… una vez te advertí que escaparas. Porque si no lo hacías a tiempo te encadenaría a mí. Pues… ya es demasiado tarde para escapar, eres mía. Toda mía- Le susurró y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Amor… también eres un sordo… yo te contesté que quería que me encadenaras… Nunca dejé de ser tuya-

Se besaron sin tomar conciencia de nada más que de ellos mismos y de un momento a otro se descubrieron amándose en la habitación de Draco en la solitaria mansión. Draco la recorría extasiado abarcándola con las yemas de los dedos y suplicándole que lo amara y lo acariciara. Ella le besaba el mentón, el cuello, el pecho. El hombre se perdía en el calor y la suave piel de su compañera, y de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo se sentía otra vez el dueño del mundo pero ahora no era inalcanzable. Pues una diosa había llegado a domarlo y él le regalaba ese mundo que le cabía en la palma de la mano.


End file.
